L'amour ? Leur faiblesse
by minimilie
Summary: [Concours Amour Pirate] Hina allait crever cet enfumeur. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de partir... Ils étaient deux chasseurs intraitables. Des Marines, de hauts-gradés qui pouvaient tomber à n'importe quel moment. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit point faible... Combien de temps encore arriveront-ils à dissimuler leur plus grande faiblesse ?


_Bien le bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je participe au concours "Amour Pirate", cet OS est ma petite contribution au concours. Nous devions écrire un OS entre 1500 et 8000 caractères, sans OC ni Mary-Sue, avec deux thèmes au choix : nous devions inclure dans l'OS la phrase "**Tu vois, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote**" ou/et "**L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime**". J'ai choisi le deuxième thème et je vous présente mon OS sur le pairing Hina/Smoker, rating T (je ne pense pas que ça mérite un M...). _

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai les jetons, c'est affreux. Jamais été aussi anxieuse dans l'attente de vos reviews. Car c'est mon premier concours... et c'est également la première fois que j'écris une fiction OP sans OC, sans être aidée. C'est beaucoup plus facile de créer un personnage dont on invente le caractère n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien ce concours était la parfaite occasion pour moi de créer une fiction où je me base strictement sur des personnages du manga. Au diable les craintes n'est-ce pas, relever les défis il n'y a que ça de bon :)_

_Brefouille, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse apprécier ;)._

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. L'agitation quotidienne qui habitait Marineford depuis la fin de la Guerre au sommet s'était estompée. Les bâtiments se reconstruisaient peu à peu, les blessures guérissaient et les esprits se calmaient après cette sanglante bataille. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait néanmoins percevoir les discussions des gardes, les plaintes des blessés inconscients, les ronflements des heureux endormis… et le bruit caractéristique d'un pauvre punching ball malmené dans une salle d'entraînement.

Hina frappa encore une fois le sac de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, la chaîne le retenant ayant cédé. Elle soupira avant d'en accrocher un autre. Peut-être celui-ci serait plus résistant à sa colère… Même si elle savait que la seule manière de se calmer, ce serait de mettre une droite à cet abruti de gris.

- Hina est furieuse, marmonna-t-elle avant de frapper sa nouvelle victime inerte.

Depuis combien de temps se défoulait-elle ? Impossible à dire. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce rustre, ce tas de muscles inconscient, cet enfumeur de malheur, à quoi pensait-il ? Il était pourtant fin stratège… qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup de foncer sans réfléchir ?

Elle grimaça et porta la main à son ventre couvert de bandages. Sa blessure allait se rouvrir si elle continuait. Elle arrêta donc de se déchaîner, le souffle court puis quitta la salle. La jeune femme était toujours énervée et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre et claqua la porte avant de prendre une douche qu'elle espérait relaxante.

L'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles mais pas son esprit qui continuait de tourner à plein régime. Elle l'avait cherché, pour qu'il lui donne une explication valable. Mais il demeurait introuvable. Alors, de dépit, elle s'était retrouvée dans la salle d'entraînement, à faire fuir progressivement tous les autres occupants qui ne voulaient pas subir ses foudres. Tout le monde savait au Q.G que c'était suicidaire de combattre le colonel Hina lorsqu'elle était énervée.

La marine aux cheveux rose soupira en sortant de la salle d'eau avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. 23h52. Décidément, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse avant de se glisser dans le couloir, une aura menaçante l'entourant.

Hina allait crever cet enfoiré.

Elle finit par arriver devant la chambre de Smoker. Pas difficile de deviner que c'était la sienne, de la fumée grise sortait par le trou de la serrure et l'embrasure de la porte. Il devait encore être en train de tirer sur ses cigares ignobles. Pas que la fumée dérangeait Hina, non, elle fumait elle aussi comme un pompier… mais elle ne supportait pas quand il avait entre les dents deux cigares à la fois. C'était empoisonner encore plus l'air des autres et ne pas profiter d'un plaisir qui aurait pu durer deux fois plus longtemps selon elle.

Elle toqua à la porte. Pas de réaction. Elle tapa alors du poing jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Non mais c'est pas fini ce…

Le gris se figea en voyant la personne qui tambourinait à sa porte à une heure pareille. Hina, les cheveux détachés et mouillés, les muscles bandés comme une bête sauvage, pas de cigarette à la bouche… Il allait prendre cher.

Chose qui se vérifia lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de pied plein de Haki dans l'estomac, le faisant voltiger à travers sa chambre. Il se releva douloureusement tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux, à clef.

- Hina est très en colère.

- ça, j'avais remarqué, marmonna-t-il en se redressant, tâchant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Tu es enfin sortie de l'hôpital ? Pas trop tôt…

- Tu te fous de moi ? explosa-t-elle en l'entourant de barres d'acier à l'aide de son fruit du Démon.

Il nota qu'elle avait utilisé la première personne pour parler d'elle. Signe qu'elle était vraiment hors d'elle.

- Hina…

- Hina était tellement contente de sortir de cette prison aseptisée, tellement ravie de pouvoir revoir la mer bleue et de se laisser toucher par les rayons du soleil... Et puis Hina a entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Des rumeurs sur ta _promotion_ !

Il serra les dents, soudain plus grave.

- Tu n'as même pas jugé bon de prévenir Hina !

- J'étais en réunion toute la journée avec mes futurs supérieurs pour faire le point, se justifia-t-il. J'allais t'en parler.

- Oh oui, tu allais en parler… Quand tu serais déjà dans le Shin Sekai, c'est ça ? Au G-5…_G-5_, mais t'as quoi dans la tête ? Tu veux crever ?

Elle serra un peu plus ses anneaux de fer, lui bloquant légèrement la respiration. Il se transforma en fumée pour échapper à son étreinte meurtrière et lui fit face après s'être recomposé.

- Je veux être plus près de là où les choses vont bouger, argumenta-t-il. Mugiwara no Luffy est vivant. Bientôt il passera par l'île des hommes-poissons et se retrouvera dans le Nouveau Monde. Je ne veux surtout pas rater l'occasion de le coffrer. En attendant, je me ferai la main sur d'autres rookies et pirates de bas étage qui passeront par là.

- Luffy, hein, pesta-t-elle. Toujours lui. C'est devenu une obsession.

- Serais-tu jalouse ? lui lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Hina ne s'abaisse pas à ressentir de la jalousie, contra-t-elle en faisant un geste agacé de la main. Hina s'inquiète juste de ce plaisir malsain que tu éprouves à traquer ce Mugiwara. Tu veux tellement mettre la main sur ce petit pirate que tu vas finir par te tuer. Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

- C'est trop tard. J'ai signé.

Elle hésita.

- Hina … ne veut pas que tu y ailles.

Il se figea avant de la plaquer contre le mur, menaçant. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de la rose.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'était promis, après la première fois ? grogna-t-il en laissant échapper un panache de fumée. Ne jamais empêcher l'autre d'accepter une promotion.

- Hina pense que ce n'est pas pareil, cette fois-ci, contesta-t-elle en grimaçant. C'est toi qui a demandé à être envoyé là-bas. Ce n'est pas une promotion mais une requête.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! s'écria-t-il. Ne jamais laisser quelqu'un nous détourner de nos projets de carrière respectifs, bordel ! C'est toi-même qui me l'a fait jurer !

Il vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et la relâcha avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Les choses étaient différentes à cette époque.

- En quoi est-ce différent ? gronda-t-il.

- Hina n'avait pas frôlé la mort, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. La Dame de Fer ne voyait pas que son cœur de pierre n'en était pas un ! Elle n'avait pas peur de perdre des êtres chers ! Mais maintenant, cracha-t-elle, Hina est morte de trouille. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher mais elle a échoué. Et Hina a peur de ça.

Il contempla un instant les orbes brunes de la Dame de Fer. Il y vit le reflet de ses propres craintes et de sa détresse, la même folie qu'ils n'osaient pas nommer, le même désir incontrôlable. Alors, perdant l'espace d'un instant le contrôle de lui-même, il jeta ses cigares et l'embrassa avec passion.

Heureux de voir qu'elle y répondait avec autant d'ardeur que lui, le contre-amiral aux cheveux gris resserra sa prise autour d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre tenant son visage pour approfondir le baiser. Il frissonna en la sentant passer ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste ouverte, s'agrippant à ses larges omoplates. Elle de son côté soupira en sentant le bassin de son amant se presser contre le sien en réponse à cet attouchement.

Leurs gestes étaient empressés, leurs caresses précises et appuyées. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, se dévorant du regard, respirant fortement et s'électrisant lorsque l'autre touchait un point qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Smoker mordit doucement le cou de la rose, lui arrachant un gémissement, avant de l'appuyer contre le mur pour la soulever. Elle protesta vivement alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à son lit, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches musclées.

- Si tu crois que Hina va se laisser dominer, tu rêves, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le matelas. Hina va te faire plier.

Les yeux brumeux de plaisir, les joues rosies et le souffle court, elle était juste atrocement séduisante.

- Je demande à voir, répondit-il avec un sourire en capturant ses lèvres.

La suite promettait d'être des plus excitantes.

* * *

Tashigi s'était mis un oreiller sur la tête, tâchant tant bien que mal de dormir. Mais il était évident que tant que les occupants de la chambre d'à côté ne cesseraient pas leurs activités, ce serait impossible.

En soupirant, elle se leva et enfila une veste. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les murs de Marineford étaient en carton. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut en entendant un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre du contre-amiral Smoker. Craignant une attaque, elle s'était emparée de son épée qui restait toujours à côté de sa table de chevet, mais elle avait été rassurée de reconnaître la voix de la rose. Au moins ce n'était pas un mauvais coup de pirates et même si le colonel Hina était redoutable, Smoker-san était tout à fait capable de remporter un combat contre elle.

Le supérieur de Tashigi était quelqu'un qui refusait de se soumettre à une quelconque autorité contrairement à la colonel, ce qui était le sujet de nombreuses altercations. Hina passait son temps à s'énerver contre Smoker, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. La brune fut sceptique quant au fait qu'elle l'engueule ailleurs à une heure pareille, mais après réflexion la promotion que le gris avait obtenue était la seule raison qui aurait pu pousser la rose à lui remonter les bretelles de la sorte au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ne voulant pas se faire rabrouer si elle osait intervenir, elle avait donc tenté de se rendormir, priant pour que leur altercation cesse dans des délais assez brefs. Après coup, elle se disait qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré leur dispute aux bruits indécents qui avaient suivi. Le rouge aux joues, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et sortit prendre l'air.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle pensait que le gris n'avait pas de vie sexuelle. Au contraire, elle imaginait très bien l'intérêt que devaient porter les femmes à son corps d'athlète viril, même si cela la laissait indifférente pour sa part. Cependant, ce n'était pas la même chose de l'imaginer et de le savoir confirmé de manière… très audible.

Elle frémit en sentant l'air frais de la nuit lui fouetter le visage. Au moins, elle avait la preuve que les rumeurs qu'elle avait ouï dire n'étaient pas que de vulgaires ragots de caserne. Il se passait effectivement quelque chose entre son supérieur et le colonel Hina. Une relation très passionnée et fusionnelle, visiblement. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils restaient discrets sur cette attirance réciproque. Ce n'était jamais bon d'étaler ses sentiments dans la Marine, surtout quand on était de hauts gradés. La peur que l'on se serve de l'être aimé comme moyen de pression était très forte. Pirates comme supérieurs pouvaient utiliser cette faiblesse pour les forcer à obéir. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en y songeant.

Elle avait de la peine pour les deux amants qui l'avaient réveillée. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils obligés de se cacher ? Connaissant Smoker-san, elle était sûre qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de son être ses sentiments, refusant même d'admettre qu'ils existaient. Mais l'homme de fumée, le chasseur blanc, avait bien un cœur sous son apparence de dur à cuire. Cela la réconfortait en un sens, qu'il soit un homme comme les autres. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi son mentor s'était forgé ce masque d'impassibilité éternelle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer malgré tous ses efforts. Elle comprenait à présent qu'elle ne devait pas le prendre pour elle-même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était insensible qu'il était froid et dur même avec elle. Cette carapace qu'il s'était construite était juste sa manière à lui de protéger les personnes à qui il tenait.

Elle s'avança dans le jardin du Q.G et fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses se trouvait assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Celui qui avait fourni avec un grand courage les quelques secondes de répit ayant permis d'arrêter la guerre.

- Colonel Kobby ?

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et se détendit en remarquant la jeune femme. Elle nota qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

- Bonsoir, capitaine Tashigi. Je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver.

- Navré de vous avoir effrayé. Je venais profiter de l'air frais de la nuit, comme vous. Puis-je ? fit-elle en désignant le banc.

- Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, écoutant le bruit du ruisseau qui coulait dans le jardin.

- Vous souffrez d'insomnie, vous aussi ? lui demanda finalement Kobby.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Elle omit de mentionner la raison de son réveil. Même si elle s'entendait bien avec le tout jeune promu, elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait besoin de connaître ce genre de détails. Il soupira.

- La Guerre a laissé pas mal de traumatismes dont il est difficile de se débarrasser.

- Nous sommes jeunes, répondit la capitaine doucement. Vous comme moi nous arriverons à passer à autre chose. On a besoin de nous pour continuer la lutte.

- Continuer la lutte, oui… mais est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Elle se tut. Visiblement, le jeune homme avait quelque chose qui le triturait et lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle lui laisserait le temps de l'exprimer clairement.

- Capitaine Tashigi, finit-il par dire, comment continuer à se battre lorsqu'on doute de nous-même, qu'on doute de la justesse de nos actions ?

- Pourquoi douteriez-vous que nous sommes du bon côté ? s'étonna-t-elle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous protégeons les populations des assauts sanglants de pirates… Notre cause ne vous paraîtrait-elle pas juste ?

- Si, bien sûr que si… cependant je doute que nous nous y prenions de la bonne manière. Vous avez fait la Guerre comme moi, vous avez vu la Justice absolue en application… Notre cause est juste, mais cela justifie-t-il les actes de barbaries que nous causons en son nom ? C'est de cela que je doute. J'ai vu nos hommes se transformer en monstres sanguinaires, des soldats mettant en place un véritable génocide… Nous combattions des pirates c'est vrai, mais n'avaient-ils pas le droit de mourir dignement, d'être jugés pour leurs crimes en ayant le droit de défendre leur cause ? Je finis par penser que nous ne valons pas mieux que ces barbares… qu'on ne devrait pas confier la protection d'êtres innocents à des hommes qui prennent plaisir à éventrer leurs ennemis.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement lucide, colonel Kobby, finit par dire Tashigi. Je comprends pourquoi le Vice-Amiral Garp a toute confiance en vous.

Les joues de Kobby rosirent sous le compliment mais il ne se départit pas de son air torturé. C'est peut-être ça, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Non, c'est exactement cela. Que ce soit le colonel Smoker qui masque toute affection, le Vice-Amiral Garp qui amène son petit-fils à l'échafaud, ou moi-même qui cherche à surpasser Roronoa… on est tous habités du même sentiment.

- Vous savez, reprit la brune en pesant ses mots, l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense que vous ne regardez pas les choses du bon angle. Vous voyez des soldats sanguinaires là où moi j'aperçois de simples pères de famille, prêts à tout pour protéger leur femme et leurs enfants. De simples hommes qui se laissent malheureusement emporter par leur amour et qui finissent par commettre des atrocités dont ils ne s'imaginaient jamais capables.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, la poussant à continuer.

- Leur sens de la justice est altéré par leurs sentiments, vous voyez. L'amour pousse à faire des folies, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. C'est pour cela que mon supérieur me recommandait de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, pour rester impartiale et ne pas appliquer une justice absolue, mais une justice qui me paraît juste. C'est également pour cela que l'Amiral-en-Chef Sengoku a énormément de respect pour Shanks le Roux alors que c'est un pirate et qu'il l'a écouté avant d'arrêter la Guerre, je pense.

- Je… je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

- Il y a toujours une autre solution que la violence. Il suffit juste de ne pas se laisser emporter par sa volonté de tout protéger et de se contrôler. C'est la chose la plus difficile à faire quand de grandes pressions sont sur nos épaules, particulièrement lorsqu'on est un haut-gradé, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est la seule manière de se sentir en paix avec soi-même et d'appliquer la vraie justice. Celle qui ne dépend que de notre cœur.

Un silence s'installa.

- Vous aussi capitaine, vous êtes très lucide, souffla finalement Kobby. Je suis heureux que la Marine compte des éléments tels que vous parmi elle. Cela me redonne un peu foi en la Justice.

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes un très bon élément, répondit-elle. Je sens que vous êtes promis à une grande carrière… Sachez que ce serait un grand honneur de travailler sous les ordres d'un homme capable d'une si grande clairvoyance. Des gradés tels que vous aideront à maintenir l'application de la Justice dans le droit chemin dans des temps futurs.

- Vous aussi vous y participerez, fit-il en riant. Ce serait un grand honneur de travailler avec vous également, Capitaine.

- Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais tenter de lutter contre mon insomnie, fit-elle en s'éloignant. Bonne nuit, colonel.

Elle se releva, trébuchant sur le banc à cause de sa légendaire maladresse.

- Bonne nuit, capitaine, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Cette discussion l'avait revigoré.

- Luffy, fit-il à voix basse en regardant les étoiles. Je réussirai, pour toi. Je deviendrai un grand et droit Amiral qui mènera la Justice de la manière la plus juste que possible. Un adversaire de taille contre lequel tu seras honoré de te battre. Je le promets.

* * *

Smoker fumait ses deux cigares en fixant le plafond d'un air perdu. Hina s'était endormie contre lui, la tête posée sur son large torse. Ses cheveux le chatouillaient, faisant naître en lui des frissons agréables. Il soupira, passant un bras sur sa hanche si féminine et contemplant sa beauté fragile. Beauté apaisée qu'il était le seul à apercevoir après leurs ébats. Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Il était perdu, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Hina avait brisé en une nuit toutes les barrières qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire.

Ils avaient fait leurs études à l'Académie ensemble, faisant partie de la classe des élites. C'est là qu'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois. Un plan cul, qu'ils disaient tous les deux. Plan cul qu'ils avaient souvent honoré lorsqu'ils se croisaient au cours de leurs missions respectives.

Le gris grimaça en sentant son dos le tirer. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé, ce coup-ci. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de visite médicale prochainement, il ne tenait pas à donner aux infirmières une raison de plus de soupçonner quelque chose. Les griffures, il avait l'habitude, même si cette nuit cela avait été plus sauvage que d'habitude. Plus empressé, plus intense aussi. Plus exaltant. Plan cul, c'était le mot qu'ils s'étaient donné pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. Ils aimaient baiser ensemble, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais ils avaient toujours refusé de voir les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière ces faux-semblants. Cette nuit, Hina avait tout lâché, tout montré. Elle s'était donnée à lui comme jamais, confirmant ses craintes.

- Hina n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, souffla Smoker en lui caressant la joue. Hina n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi faible que moi.

C'est vrai après tout. Il s'était toujours cru le vilain petit canard, le faible qui ne respectait pas les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites et qui était stupidement tombé amoureux. Le lâche qui avait demandé à être muté au G-5 en espérant que cela lui changerait les idées de remplacer une obsession par une autre. Et maintenant ? Il avait voulu la protéger en faisant cela et se protéger d'elle également. Peine perdue. Elle était dans la même merde que lui. Il l'avait vue dans ses yeux, cette même flamme. Celle qui prouvait qu'elle donnerait sa vie si cela lui permettait de le sauver lui. Ce putain de sentiment qui le bouffait et l'atteignait elle à présent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire triste, cherchant des réponses dans ses orbes grises. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte beaucoup plus douce. Il irait au G-5, ils le savaient tous deux. Cela ne changerait rien à la situation et cela l'aggraverait même certainement. Mais tant pis. Pour l'heure, il était sa faiblesse et elle était sa faiblesse. Rien n'était plus dangereux que la faiblesse, dans ce monde de brutes. Ils devaient lutter contre cela. Si l'un d'eux mourrait parce que leurs sentiments étaient découverts, l'autre ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il deviendrait plus fort loin d'elle, elle aussi. Il continuerait à la fuir pour la protéger de lui. Ils se perdraient encore les nuits où ils se retrouveraient, consommant leur passion jusqu'à plus soif dans le plus grand secret. Jusqu'au jour où ils ne craindraient plus pour la vie de l'autre. Ce jour où ils se montreraient enfin car ils ne risqueraient plus rien. En espérant que ce jour viendrait un jour…

* * *

_Eh voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti avec ce pairing pas trop décrit sur le fandom (pas de OOC?)... N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions et de vos critiques constructives :)_

_Bon courage à tous les autres participants et à très bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
